


I've fallen and I can't get up

by thegirl20



Category: Murder in Suburbia (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scribbs falls down a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've fallen and I can't get up

Ash kissed away beads of cooling sweat from Scribbs’ brow as her breathing slowed. She smiled as heavy-lidded eyes met her own. Scribbs grinned lazily.  
  
“Wow.”  
  
Ash raised her eyebrows.  
  
“That good, eh?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, definitely.”  
  
“Ten?”  
  
“Eleven.”  
  
Ash blushed and shook her head.  
  
“You’ve always been a lenient judge.”  
  
“That was me being harsh! My gut reaction answer would’ve been twenty-seven.”  
  
“Oh, well, in that case I thank you for your considered and reserved rating.”  
  
“You’re very welcome.”  
  
Ash lay back against the pillows. Scribbs moved so that her head was resting on Ash’s chest, Ash’s fingers sliding through slightly damp locks.  
  
“We should’ve brought that bottle of wine up with us,” Ash said.  
  
Scribbs propped herself up on an elbow and leaned down to kiss Ash’s cheek.  
  
“Your wish is my command, m’lady.”  
  
Ash smirked.  
  
“You’re lucky I am a lady, otherwise I might just take advantage of a statement like that.”  
  
Scribbs was tracing a line down Ash’s rib-cage, over her hip.  
  
“D’you want anything to eat, or is the booze enough?” she enquired.  
  
Ash scrunched up her nose in thought.  
  
“Got any crisps?”  
  
“Just cheese ‘n’ onion.”  
  
“Nah, just the wine then.”  
  
Scribbs nodded and turned around to get out of bed, but somehow managed to end up with her torso lying mostly on the floor while her legs remained tangled in the bedsheets. Ash scooted to the edge of the bed and peered over.  
  
“Jesus! Are you alright?”  
  
Scribbs smiled bashfully.  
  
“Yeah, fine, just forgot my legs, that’s all.”  
  
She managed to free her legs from the sheets and got to her feet. She grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on, tying the belt loosely around her waist.  
  
“Back in a jiffy.”  
  
Ash flopped over to lie on her back. She listened as Scribbs’ footsteps moved down the hall, then started padding down the stairs, the rhythm was suddenly interrupted by a series of rapid thumps followed by a sharp yelp of pain. Ash sprang out of bed and sprinted to the top of the stairs. She was greeted by the sight of Scribbs sitting on the floor at the foot of the stairs, rubbing her ankle.  
  
Ash bounded down the stairs and stepped over Scribbs, bending down to inspect the injury.  
  
“What happened, you silly arse?”  
  
“Well, I hardly meant to go headfirst down the stairs, did I?” Scribbs huffed, wincing at the pressure Ash was applying.  
  
“I did think you’d have mastered stairs by now,” Ash chastised.  
  
“Maybe it’s the effect you have on me,” Scribbs suggested, the start of a smile gracing her lips.  
  
Ash rolled her eyes.  
  
“Great. I always wanted to cause women to fall downstairs and break bits of themselves.”  
  
Scribbs looked panicked.  
  
“D’you think it’s broken?” she asked, moving her foot gingerly to test mobility.  
  
“No!” Ash stated firmly. “It’s probably not even sprained.”  
  
“Oh, right. Well, anyway…what I meant was that you make me go weak at the knees.”  
  
“Oh my God, you are so cheesy!” Ash said, smiling nonetheless.  
  
“And you are so naked.”  
  
“What?”   
  
Ash glanced down abruptly and confirmed that she was indeed completely unclothed.  
  
“Shit! The neighbours-“  
  
“Are behind a six-foot fence, a hedge and a row of trees. They’d need to be pretty determined perverts if they’re hanging around on the off-chance of catching you in the buff.”  
  
Ash wasn’t listening.  
  
“Scribbs, what are my rules about nudity?”  
  
Scribbs sighed and answered dutifully.  
  
“Bathroom and bedroom only.”  
  
“Exactly. Is this either of those?”  
  
“No.”  
  
”No. So if you’re not mortally wounded, I will be going back upstairs immediately.”  
  
Scribbs grabbed her wrist on the way past.  
  
“Wait. The rule’s already been broken….we might as well make the most of it. Kate Ashurst naked out in the open.”  
  
Ash shook her wrist free and continued up the stairs.  
  
“Not on your life. Go and get the wine. And for God’s sake shut that dressing gown.”  
  
Scribbs stood up, deliberately leaving the dressing gown hanging open, keeping her eyes locked, tauntingly, with Ash’s as she started to head for the kitchen. Unfortunately the belt from the dressing gown somehow got snagged on the banister. And Scribbs somehow managed to trip over it, leading to a meeting between her head and the wall. And the resulting unconsciousness caused Ash to break her nudity rules all over again.


End file.
